Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for protecting the suspension of a vehicle, and more particularly to rebounding mechanisms for protecting the fork suspension of a motorcycle.
When trailering or carrying a motorcycle or any other type of vehicle, it is common to load the vehicle onto a trailer, a bed of a truck, or any other surface. The vehicle is then tightly strapped down to the trailer or truck bed. Accordingly, the suspension system of the vehicle absorbs a compressive load that results from strapping down the vehicle. Some degree of induced compression in the suspension system is desirable, and can help provide stability and prevent or inhibit the vehicle from tipping over. However, often the suspension system of the vehicle becomes overcompressed during loading, or during transport as the trailer or truck travels over bumpy roads. Overcompression in the suspension system can also occur as a result of braking and cornering events during transport. In many instances, suspension systems include oil and/or air based damping mechanisms which can include springs and seals. Unfortunately, overcompression can be damaging to a suspension system, particularly when overcompression occurs frequently or over extended periods of time. For example, damping mechanisms and other components of suspension systems may suffer from air or fluid loss, spring fatigue, seal damage, and the like. Current approaches for protecting suspension systems often involve devices which are difficult to install in a motorcycle or other transported vehicle, or are static and lack the benefit of dynamic opposing forces.
What is needed are improved systems and methods for protecting suspension systems of vehicles when they are loaded or transported on a trailer or truck bed. It would be particularly beneficial if these improved techniques encompassed suspension protection systems that can be easily installed by a user. Relatedly, it would be beneficial if the improved systems and methods provided a dynamism of opposing forces resulting in enhanced stability characteristics. Moreover, it would be beneficial if the improved systems and methods involved a suspension protection system exhibited a variable compressibility profile. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide solutions to at least some of these needs.